302 He's Dead She's Dead
by KateB-fan
Summary: Los sentimientos no se pueden ocultar por tanto tiempo... las emociones se mezclan y el destino interviene... pero quizás las cosas no sean tan fáciles todavía... espero que les guste, un M para los que lo querían!


**302 He's Dead, She's Dead**

Richard Castle frotó sus ojos cuando se acercó a la puerta, habían tocado el timbre y su reloj indicaba las 11 de la noche.

En pijama y medio despeinado, abrió la puerta.

-Hey…- dijo Kate Beckett y lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

-Beckett? Pasó algo?- le dijo con preocupación, no era normal que la detective fuera a su casa, y menos a esa hora.

-No… no te preocupes… lamento haberte despertado… - dijo ella y lo siguió hasta la sala.

-No hay problema… estaba tratando de concentrarme para escribir algo que vino a mi cabeza… y me quedé dormido… es todo…- dijo él con amabilidad.

-Espero no haber molestado a tu mamá… y a Alexis… - dijo mirando hacia arriba.

-No… cada una se encierra en su habitación y es como si no estuvieran… si yo no hubiera escuchado el timbre, te habrías quedado toda la noche afuera…- dijo sonriendo- puedo ofrecerte algo para tomar?

-No… gracias… estoy bien…- dijo ella todavía nerviosa.

-Te escucho…- dijo él y se acercó a ella, mirándola a los ojos, intentando imaginarse el motivo de su visita.

-Castle… yo… quiero saber por qué estás tan preocupado de que no crea en cosas como el destino?

-Qué fue lo que te dijo Penny?- preguntó él, sin contestar su pregunta.

-Por qué me preguntas eso?- dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Porque estoy seguro de que tiene que ver conmigo…- dijo él sin abandonar sus ojos, cada vez más cerca.

-Me dijo que… conocería un Alexander… que sería muy importante en mi vida… y que me salvaría la vida…

-Bueno… eso es cierto… ya te he salvado la vida… varias veces…- le dijo arqueando la ceja con interés.

-Si… puede ser…- dijo ella y sintió que se ruborizaba, le preocupaba más la parte de "muy importante en su vida", que también era cierta…

-Kate… a qué viniste?- le dijo y se paró a milímetros de ella, y casi podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo.

-Ya te lo dije… a preguntarte por qué es tan importante que crea en el destino…

-Y por eso vienes a las 11 de la noche… - dijo él y la vio ruborizarse un poco más.

-Lo siento… no tenía idea de la hora que era…- mintió, en realidad ella tampoco sabía a qué había ido… se había dado cuenta de donde estaba cuando tocó el timbre.

-Kate… - dijo y estiró su mano, acariciando suavemente su mejilla, temiendo que ella se apartara, pero no lo hizo, ella solo cerró suavemente los ojos, queriendo que el tiempo se detuviera, al menos un instante.

Castle acercó sus labios a los de ella y cuando estaba a punto de besarla, ella abrió los ojos. Él se detuvo una fracción de segundo, buscando algún indicio de que debía detenerse, pero lo único que vio en sus ojos, fue un reflejo de lo que él estaba sintiendo, necesidad… deseo… pasión…

Apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella, suavemente al principio… tentativamente. Pero ella no tardó en permitirle el acceso a su boca y rápidamente, se deleitó explorándola, tomándose su tiempo.

Kate deslizó sus brazos hacia arriba y lo abrazó, devolviéndole los besos con intensidad, tratando de no pensar en las consecuencias.

Las manos de él se movieron a la cadera, y luego empujaron su pelvis contra la suya, para hacerle notar cuanto la deseaba.

Cuando Kate sintió su deseo, perdió el control y movió una mano hacia abajo, acariciándolo intensamente.

Él gimió y deslizó sus labios por el cuello de ella, mordisqueándola a su paso mientras la empujaba hacia la escalera.

-Espera…- dijo ella casi sin aliento cuando pudo separarlo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Kate… por favor…- jadeó él, casi sin poder reprimirse de tocarla.

-No llegaremos arriba…- le dijo con seriedad y Castle suspiró sorprendido- vamos a tu estudio… no quiero interrupciones…- agregó y él sonrió.

Torpemente entraron en su estudio y cerraron la puerta, él la hizo caminar hacia atrás hasta que ella sintió la madera del escritorio tras sus muslos.

Kate se sentó en el escritorio mientras él la besaba casi con desesperación y de pronto él se alejó, observándola como si estuviera a punto de devorarla.

-Hey…- jadeó ella y apoyó ambas manos a los costados, sosteniéndose mientras él la observaba- vendrás o tendré que ir a buscarte…?

-Un segundo…- dijo él sin dejar de mirarla- estoy recopilando imágenes… material para mis fantasías… creo que tengo para un año… - le dijo sonriendo mientras ella achicaba los ojos, sintiendo la sensación de ser la mujer más sexy del universo, aunque todavía llevara la ropa del trabajo.

-Avísame cuando estés listo…- dijo ella y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa de jean, suavemente, jugando con sus dedos y disfrutando de la mirada lujuriosa de él, que seguía sus movimientos como si nunca la hubiera visto antes.

-Por Dios, Kate… si algo me faltaba era verte hacer eso…- dijo y aunque quiso seguir observándola, no pudo resistirse y se acercó, ayudándola a terminar su tarea.

La camisa cayó a un costado, y también sus pantalones negros y sus zapatos altísimos. Kate luchó con cada botón de la chaqueta del pijama de seda de él, hasta que ambos torsos desnudos se reunieron y los dos jadearon ante el contacto...

Castle la hizo recostar sobre el escritorio mientras la acariciaba intensamente, sus manos recorriendo la suavidad de su piel. De pronto ella apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y se incorporó, mirándolo sonriente.

-Qué?- dijo él, cautivado y curioso a la vez.

-Nada…- dijo ella y colocó las piernas a los costados de su cintura, atrayéndolo y besando intensamente sus labios.

Kate deslizó el pantalón del pijama de él hacia abajo y se permitió el lujo de admirarlo, sin sentirse avergonzada, casi irrespetuosamente. Él sonrió con picardía.

-No me digas nada… material para tus fantasías…- le dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

-Yo? No… Castle…- le dijo ella en tono meloso- cuando yo quiero algo… lo tomo… no me hace falta fantasear…- le dijo y lo tomó de los hombros, apretando sus piernas para acercarlo más a ella.

-Por qué será que no me sorprende escuchar eso, detective?- dijo él sonriendo.

-Shhh…- dijo ella y él se ubicó en el lugar indicado, casi buscando una reacción corporal de su parte.

Se miraron a los ojos. Ambos sonrieron, satisfechos, no había ni un solo rasgo de arrepentimiento, culpabilidad u otro sentimiento negativo. Solo eran ellos dos… y su deseo…

Castle acarició su cintura y la tomó por completo, lentamente… Kate cerró los ojos, de pronto le faltaba el aire. Cuando los abrió, lo observó mirarla.

-Eres increíble, Kate…- le dijo él, quieto, casi pidiendo permiso para continuar.

-Castle…- dijo ella en un suspiro.

Y allí fue cuando dieron rienda suelta a sus deseos… Castle estableció un ritmo parejo al principio, y ella se dejó llevar. Recuerdos de la noche que habían pasado juntos volvieron a su mente y a su cuerpo.

Kate lo besó mientras se movía con él y cuando sintió que ambos estaban cerca del clímax lo tomó de la cara, obligándolo a mirarla.

-Por Dios, Castle… te extrañé tanto!- dijo casi llorando y él sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, se sentía culpable de haberla hecho sufrir.

-Lo se… yo también te extrañé…- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

Continuaron en silencio unos minutos más y luego él la vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos nublados por el placer. La observó en silencio, sintiendo que él también estaba cerca y cuando ella volvió a mirarlo, con el cabello alborotado, los labios entreabiertos por la agitación y los ojos aún oscuros, no pudo resistirlo y alcanzó el máximo placer, sosteniéndola fuerte contra su cuerpo…

Momentos después, cuando ambos habían recuperado el aliento, ella sonrió y besó su hombro, estaban todavía conectados y él la abrazaba con ternura.

-Kate…- dijo él y acarició su cara.

-Escucha…- dijo ella y él la miró con desconfianza.

-No… escúchame tú… no voy a poder olvidarme de esto… no me pidas eso…- le dijo él con determinación.

-No era eso lo que te iba a decir…- le dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Te escucho entonces…- dijo él mientras acariciaba distraídamente su espalda.

-Quiero decirte primero que te agradezco que no hayas dicho nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros hace unos meses…

-Ese era el acuerdo, no?

-Por supuesto… pero pudiste haber hablado y no lo hiciste… gracias…

-Me costó… y no porque quisiera contarlo… sino porque fue difícil de olvidar…

-Lo se… pero Castle… yo no… no estoy preparada para tener una relación contigo…

-Por qué?- dijo él buscando sus ojos.

-Tú me pides que crea en el destino? Cuando estaba dispuesta a dejar todo por ti… te fuiste con tu ex mujer…

-Gina… ella no… - empezó él.

-Escúchame bien… lo único que puedo ofrecerte por ahora, es esto…

Castle la miró casi sin comprender. Se desconectó de ella, aunque seguía muy cerca.

-La pasamos bien juntos… pero sin complicaciones… -le dijo ella y vio la cara de desilusión en él.

-Tú no eres así…- le dijo él.

-Castle… tenías razón… es tonto negar las cosas que nos pasan… pero no estoy lista para tener algo más que esto… por ahora…

-Amigos con privilegios?

-Algo así…- dijo ella y sonrió ante la expresión- pero pondremos reglas…- agregó.

-Reglas?

-Esto sigue siendo un secreto…- colocó su dedo índice sobre el pecho de él y sonrió- y cada uno continúa con su vida…

-Me estás diciendo que cada uno puede tener otra pareja? – le dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Nosotros no somos una pareja, Castle… y yo estoy bien sola… así que no puedo pedirte que dejes a Gina… no puedo asegurarte que mañana estaré lista para tener una relación contigo…

-No se… Kate… yo no quería esto para nosotros…- le dijo él, la preocupación evidente en su voz.

-Rick… yo no puedo ofrecerte nada más por ahora… pero podría entenderte si no estás de acuerdo- le dijo y acarició su cara con ternura.

-No lo se… necesito pensarlo…- le dijo él y se apartó un poco, tratando de juntar su ropa.

-Está bien… - dijo ella y trató de sonreír.

Un silencio incómodo se adueñó de ambos. Terminaron de vestirse en silencio y cuando ella estaba lista para irse, se acercó a él y lo abrazó, colocando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, obligándolo a mirarla la los ojos.

-Esto no solo se trata de sexo, Rick…- le dijo ella y besó sus labios con suavidad.

-Pero lo haces parecer como que si…- dijo él y ella lo miró durante unos segundos y se fue sin decir nada más.

Castle suspiró, todavía tenía impregnado el aroma de su perfume. Había pasado un momento increíble con ella, pero también estaba desilusionado. Tenía que pensar. No podía darse el lujo de perderla otra vez, pero lo que ella le ofrecía era difícil de aceptar.

Tenía que pensar… y tomar la decisión correcta…


End file.
